Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for marking and locating objects in crowded environments, and more particularly, to systems that include a remote that is configured to communicate with a beacon having audio and/or visual indicators.
Description of the Related Art
Keeping track of and finding a stroller or bike amongst many dozens or hundreds of such items parked at a zoo, office building, park, or transit station can be a frustrating task. The task of finding a stroller or bike parked in one of these crowded environments can be particularly daunting when other people may have moved or rearranged the items. Finding your stroller or bike is difficult enough when its exactly where you left it, but is even more difficult when it's been moved by a park attendant or another patron.
Similarly, the constant mindfulness a parent must have to keep track of their children while out of the house can be an arduous task. Multiple children and multiple strollers in one of these crowded environments can be a stressful endeavor.
People have employed numerous methods of keeping track of their belongings and their children. These range from the simple, such as tying a distinctive ribbon or strap around a luggage handle to make one black bag stand out amongst all the other black luggage bags, to the more complex and sometimes humiliating, such as attaching a leash to a child. The leash also presents other problems, such as accidentally tangling up a stranger or getting caught on other objects, and the parent still must be constantly aware of where the child is walking and where the leash is stretching in order to prevent entanglement. Even with these drawbacks, parents will agree that these problems are far better than the panic felt by both the parent and the child when the two become separated in a crowded and unfamiliar place.